Rag Week
by dinabar
Summary: Unashamed silly fluff, no one's leaving, no one's in trouble, just pure escapist fun. It's charity week at LSSE and Leo does not want a repeat of previous year's student antics. And yes they are wearing handcuffs :
1. Chapter 1

**I was depressing myself with all the Harry leaving stories, so decided I needed an antidote. Hope it gives you a smile…I also need to restore my status as an H&N shipper after the last one. I'm being nice and posting it all at once so be nice back and review too.**

**All characters belong to the BBC, no infringement intended. Rag Week (or it was when I was a student) is a week-long charity drive organised by students at universities in the UK.**

* * *

**RAG WEEK**

Chapter 1

The Abstract

"You know why you're here," Leo's voice shattered the silence of the conference room. The assembled crowd all refused to make eye contact. It was unusual to have the whole department squashed in there, but Leo obviously meant business and the thunderous look on his face showed he was going to stand no nonsense.

Nikki had a seat at the conference table; she'd been on time to the meeting; she wasn't looking at Leo either but her eye's flicked up to the back wall to see her colleague lounging against the doorway. He'd been late, stopping Leo in mid flow as he wrenched open the door and squeezed himself into the packed room. Nikki smiled and looked back pretending to study the grain of the fake wood of the table.

"As you well know," Leo continued. "This week is Rag Week at LSSE and I don't need to remind you of the various fiascos that have occurred in the past." Leo still looked threatening but in the crowded room there was the noise of suppressed giggling.

"This is a serious educational establishment," Leo's voice went up a notch. "And this week I will not find as I have in previous years, perfectly alive students in mortuary drawers, on slabs, under surgical covers." Nikki raised her gaze to meet Harry's again and saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. "There will be no items on offer for the scavenger hunt, no one will be plaster-casting anyone, there will certainly not be any blow-up dolls, plastercasted or autopsied. And any police officers who visit this building are to be the regular kind and not the…not the…not the other kind. Do I make myself clear!"

"That Y incision is a real killer for the blow-up dolls," someone muttered and the laughter from the assorted members of the Lyell Centre team threatened to overtake Leo's seriousness.

"We are a serious research establishment, we are not here for pranks or the amusement of the students ."

"Aren't they supporting Cancer Research this year?" another anonymous voice interjected.

"I have never raised any objections to any staff members here wishing to raise money for worthy charities, come on," chided Leo, changing tack and trying his avuncular tone. "You know we all supported Zak in that footballathon thing he did, I even let you dress up for Children In Need, but I don't want us to jeopardise the seriousness of what we do here. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," droned the downstairs office staff, and then started to giggle again.

"The doors will remain locked tomorrow for the scavenger hunt, I will post notices to the students that items will not be available from the Lyell Centre, they will have to scavenge elsewhere this year. Can I impress upon you the need to bring your passes to work tomorrow, as Security have strict instructions to turn away anyone without a pass. Right, well that's it. Back to work everyone and I mean it. Back to work!"

Harry was the first to slip out of the door. Rag Week; it was his favourite week of the year.


	2. The Equipment

Chapter 2

The Equipment

"What'cha bring then?" Harry smiled across the desk at his friend.

"Harry, Leo told us we weren't to provide items for the scavenger hunt this year, you were there yesterday at the meeting. I saw you."

"Yep, and I saw you too, sitting right at the front, Mrs Girly Swot Swot."

Nikki threw a pencil across the desk, but Harry was too quick and caught it in mid-air. He sat forward in his chair, closing the gap between them.

"Yes, but what did you bring?" he asked conspiratorially. He loved Rag Week, but so did Nikki and each year they tried to outdo each other. Nikki didn't answer but he watched her face intently and saw her eyes flick over in the direction of Leo's office and back to focus on him again.

"Atta girl! I knew you'd bring something. What have you got?"

"Oh, it's nothing much," she said non-commitally.

"Come on, show me!"

"You started this," she whined. "You show me yours first."

"As if?" guffawed Harry. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?" he giggled.

"Harry!" she went to pick up another pencil to throw, but instead reached into her desk drawer.

She pulled out a specimen jar, filled with murky yellow puss coloured liquid and something he couldn't quite see. She swirled it round and placed it on the desk in front of Harry. He peered intently into the putrid liquid to identify the second item.

He sat back looking disappointed.

"Lambs kidney. AGAIN! Didn't you do that a couple of years ago?" he asked.

"Look, I've been a bit short of time, what with all the hours we've been putting in on the Smithson case. It was the best I could do. I've got a couple of them."

"What did you use for the liquid?"

"Trade secret," said Nikki tapping her nose. "So, I've shown you mine." She looked back to see the blinds still drawn on Leo's window and no sign of the man himself. She carefully removed her jar and placed it back in her desk.

"What did you bring?"

"It's not great," muttered Harry. "I had such high hopes but I couldn't get all the bits to stay together."

"Sounds intriguing."

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a jar that was obviously an old jam jar with the label barely scrubbed off.

"Ooh Harry, is that all you've got," cried Nikki scenting victory. This time it was her turn to peer into the jar. The liquid was a slight red colour, it only looked like food colouring though and inside were two shrivelled spheres of…of.. Nikki stared.

"Are those satsumas?"

"No," retorted Harry petulantly.

Nikki continued to stare and hold the jar to the light.

"They are," she teased.

"They are not," Harry declared. "They're clementines!"

"Harry!"

But by this time Harry was reaching in to his bag to pull out the second jar, this one was a real specimen jar but the liquid was cloudy, it made it difficult to see through.

Nikki took the jar from Harry's hands and stared hard again, examining the jar from every angle under the light of her desk lamp. Something inside was vaguely cylindrical but soft so it didn't keep its shape perfectly and was larger at one end.

"I told you, I couldn't get it to attach properly to the balls err clementines,"

"Harry, that is totally disgusting!" Nikki cried but continued to examine the jar. "Nice detailing though, bit disappointing size wise," she said raising her eyebrow at him. "Did you sculpt it yourself? It's quite good you know."

"It is, isn't it?" Harry grinned at her. "But no, I can't take credit for it. I got Mr Li to do it while I waited for my takeaway the other night."

"Did Mr Li question why you wanted a carrot carved into the shape of a penis?" Nikki asked.

"Nope, he said I was 'good customer, I help good customer even if he pervert'" Harry imitated.

Nikki laughed and handed his jar back. "How about we call it a draw?"

"Draw my foot! I won this year fair and square," Harry insisted.

"Only because you eat more Chinese food than is good for you!" Nikki replied.

"I eat Thai too, and Indian and I've even been known to venture to the Kebab shop…"

Nikki held up her hand.

"Have you two cracked the Smithson case yet?" Leo's voice echoed across the room.

"We're working on it," Harry replied as they both dissolved into childish giggles.


	3. The Method

Chapter 3

The Method

Whatever Leo had done, Facebooked the entire student body or threatened them all with expulsion, it had obviously deterred all but the most competitive scavengers. The four fake specimens had been given to the only four students who had managed to make it through the Lyell Centre security and two of those were post-docs and friends of Zak. One got lucky and followed one of the secretaries in and one had sweet talked the Fed Ex man. The rest of the morning had been quiet.

Leo was surreptitiously patrolling but then got called into a meeting with the CPS.

"This is boring," moaned Harry.

"I know it's tedious but I'm sure the clue to what started this fire is somewhere in the detail here," Nikki encouraged him.

"Not the case. Leo's taken all the fun out of this week. I don't know why he's such a spoil sport all of a sudden?"

"It may have something to do with him taking that new Chief Inspector round on a tour this time last year and there being a constant knocking from inside one of the mortuary drawers." Nikki explained.

"Yep, he nearly had a heart attack when that student jumped out!" Harry laughed.

"It wasn't that funny," Nikki reprimanded.

"Yes it was, especially as he was wearing all his snow-boarding gear, it was hilarious!"

Harry chuckled at the memory. Leo had been livid.

"What about, you look through this report again, and I'll go get the coffees?" Nikki asked.

"You got yourself a deal," Harry smiled.

The early spring sunshine felt warm as Nikki made her way across campus to the coffee shop. At first glance it looked like a usual day, but on closer examination you could notice the number of badly cross dressed students and an abundance of cake sales. She was almost to the coffee shop when she felt her hand being grabbed and she was pulled off the path and into a huge rhododendron bush.

"What the f***?" she began and looked round at the four students also hidden out in the bush. It was surprisingly spacious inside, the low branches providing somewhere to sit, and the foliage only around the outside, like a little cave.

"Woohoo, we got one!" cheered the tall blond one.

"Oh, way to go Jazzman!" laughed a curly haired girl, I should never have doubted you.

"Do You Mind?" asked Nikki, still held tightly by the wrist of the muscly student that had grabbed her and looked like he'd be more at home on an American Football team than here at LSSE.

"Oh you don't mind do you?" the curly haired girl spoke again. "We have to collect something from the Lyell Centre, it's in the rules. There's no way any of us can get in there, so we just waited for you to come out and now we've collected you. I'm Debbie by the way. This is Tim, she pointed at the tall blond boy. Jazzman or Jamal if you prefer and Lizzie, she's the brains of our operation."

"I was going to get coffee," Nikki insisted.

"Oh we'll go get you one," Lizzie insisted. "But please stay here with us, the competition ends in an hour or so, it'll be like a fun lunch break."

"No, that's not what I mean," Nikki said and smiled for the first time since being dragged into the bush. "I was buying coffee for my colleague, if I don't come back he's bound to come looking for me."

"Yes!" exploded Jamal, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air and banging his head on a branch as he did so.

"We'll be able to do the double, oh this just gets better and better!"

"Double?" Nikki asked.

"Instead of collecting one of everything on the list, we've tried to collect two. Two things from the Lyell Centre, that's bound to put us in first place," he smiled.


	4. The Investigation

Chapter 4

The Investigation

When Nikki wasn't back after five minutes Harry thought it odd. Ten minutes and he was slightly concerned. He'd read the report of the Smithson fire so many times, most of it he'd memorised. Fifteen minutes and he grabbed his jacket and set off to look for her. He couldn't help stopping at a cake and sweet stand on the way to buy a couple of cupcakes and chocolate bars. It was much better than being stuck indoors, the sun was shining and the students were happy and relaxed for once.

He ate the first cupcake walking across to the coffee shop, but then realised he would need both hands to carry the coffees back so stopped in the shade of a large purple flowering bush to eat the second. He was just biting off the frosting when he felt himself grabbed from behind.

"Bloody hell! You nearly made me drop my cake!" Harry cried surveying the assorted members of the scavenging crew and quickly putting two and two together. Nikki was sat on a low branch quietly sipping her coffee.

"Well well well, it's the Famous Five," Harry exploded. "I hope you've got plenty of ginger beer! Has Timmy fallen down a mineshaft or a hole yet, doesn't that happen in every story? It's been a while since I read them."

"Erm I'm Tim," said the tall boy, standing up and offering to shake hands. "Your colleague here said she'd join us for our game, it won't be much longer. We're trying to beat the LSSE record and get two of everything. No one's ever had two items from the Lyell Centre before. It's going to be epic!"

"Do I get to finish my cake?" Harry asked.

"Yes and coffee too if you have to; but you have to stay quiet." Debbie insisted.

Harry joined Nikki on her branch and offered her a bite of half eaten cupcake.

"Do you come here often?" he asked with a wink.

"Shut up you, you were the one who was bored!" she said and offered him her coffee.

"So how long have we got?" he asked sipping her drink without a seconds thought.

"I'm pretty sure Lizzie said it finished at 1"

Harry checked his watch. "Is it vital that we stay hidden in this bush for the whole time?"

He was ignored; the others were going through the list of items still to find.

"Can I help?" Harry asked wandering up to the group of teenagers. "What else do you need?"

"We haven't got any medical equipment, but it could just be a first aid box or something." Debbie said.

"You can't go round stealing first aid boxes!" insisted Harry. Give me five minutes and I'll go find you something.

"You have to come back," Jamal said.

"I'll come back!" Harry promised.

"I'm not sure I believe him." Tim said glancing towards Nikki. "She might run after him.

"No she won't" laughed Lizzie pulling something from their bag of stash. "We'll handcuff your friend to the tree until you come back."

"It won't be necessary!" Nikki insisted.

"I'm not prepared to take chances, this could be our year to have our names written into LSSE history!" declared Lizzie.

"I'll be two minutes," Harry insisted and jogged off towards the Lyell as Nikki sat and had the cold metal of the handcuffs attached to her wrist.


	5. The Practical

Chapter 5

The Practical

Harry returned with a box of antique looking surgical instruments and a length of sterile stiff plastic tubing in its plastic pouch.

"Will those do?" he asked, casting an eye in Nikki's direction. The sun was shining in through the branches and she had her face raised to the sky, the purple colour of the flowers reflecting on her upturned flawless skin. She seemed totally relaxed about her enforced incarceration in a large bush.

"I'll need them back though," he said.

"No problem Doc," said Jamal.

"Right we have thirty minutes left," said Lizzie. "Jamal, you still need to do the charity shop run and get the two plus size dresses. I've got wigs to go and Tim if we're going for two of everything that means you have to go back to Ann Summers."

"Why can't you go? I went last time!" Tim complained.

"What about those two?" asked Debbie.

"Tell you what, why don't we handcuff them together and you can stay here check through our lists and sort out the gear and make sure they don't run off." Tim said.

Before either had a chance to complain; Jamal had grabbed Harry's right hand, unbuckled the handcuff from the branch and attached it to his wrist. Leaving the two of them sat side by side, Harry's right hand joined to Nikki's left.

"You two'll be cosy till we get back won't you!" laughed Jamal.

"They do look pretty cosy." Lizzie commented.

"Oh and one more thing," shouted Lizzie as she grabbed her things. Make sure you have a picture of you kissing, that's on the list too. A team member has to be seen kissing a non-team member to qualify. You'll have to get Nikki to take the picture while we're gone." And with that they all disappeared.

"Looks like your luck could be in!" Nikki commented to Harry dryly.

"What cause I spend the next hour tied to you?" He said, and shook the handcuffs.

"NO! sounds like you have to kiss a new twenty something. Erm Debbie are you twenty or are you still a teenager?"

"I'm 19." Debbie replied.

"Wow, Harry, it's a record even for you!" Nikki smirked. But then her stomach rumbled loudly and it was Harry's turn to laugh.

Debbie was oblivious to them, sorting out bags of items and labelling them up to be presented.

"I've got a couple of chocolate bars I bought on the way across." He tried to reach into his pocket but couldn't from his seated position.

"We'll have to stand up," he said gesturing towards the handcuffs.

They stood and Harry reached round with his joined right hand to hold his pocket forward to reach in with his left to retrieve the chocolate. He placed them in his right hand palm up, Nikki's hand dangling to the side.

"So do you want the Snickers or the Kit Kat?" he asked.

"But before he'd even had a chance to finish the sentence she'd reached over and grabbed the Kit Kat.

"I'll have the Snickers then thank you," he said pointedly to himself and then felt his hand dragged over to Nikki's right hand as she attempted to undo the wrapper.

"Steady on," he laughed. But he let his arm be guided by hers, and she generously leant over and opened his Snickers for him.

They sat in silence for a while the chocolate gone, when Nikki suddenly sneezed. Instinctively she raised her left hand, meaning in actuality she sneezed straight into Harry's hand.

"Oh THAT was delightful!" he said sarcastically.

She moved her hand again to wipe her nose but every time she got close, Harry quickly jerked her hand away.

"You would never tire of that would you?" She said finally giving in and using her other hand.

"Nope," he grinned and tried to wipe his own nose with her hand.

"Harry!" she laughed.

"I could get used to this." Harry smiled.

"What being handcuffed to me? You really are a pervert."

"No, skiving off work, and sitting in the sunshine, albeit hidden in a bush eating chocolate. It's nice you know, not a care in the world.

"What about the Smithson case?" Nikki asked.

"What about it?" Harry replied.

"Well I was wondering if the child had accidentally spilled the alcohol down himself. The mother was a known drunk, maybe he was thirsty and tried to drink from her bottle…"

"That was on the floor by the sofa…." Harry interrupted, following Nikki's train of thought instantly.

"And then we wouldn't be looking for an intruder, who didn't force entry…" Nikki continued.

"Because there was no intruder it was all a terrible accident! Wow Nikki you are the best, you do know that don't you."

Nikki smiled shyly at Harry and said, "teamwork."

They worked through the rest of the confusing evidence, finding solutions to every puzzle that had occupied their brains for the last week.

"About that photo," Debbie asked shyly, holding her phone out to Nikki.

"Oh kiss away," laughed Harry. "Don't mind me or her." He puckered his lips in a grotesque fashion.

"Oh be nice to the poor girl," insisted Nikki.

Harry for once looked a little serious, as Nikki lined up the camera and got ready to take the picture. It wasn't easy to reach with them tied together, but in a moment the deed was done.

Debbie sat down suddenly on the branch opposite, her eyes staring straight ahead and her fingers going to her lips.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked. "Blimey, kissing him can't be that bad!"

"Debbie?" questioned Harry as he watched her trying to catch her breath.

"Debbie!" called Nikki all trace of amusement gone. "Debbie, do you have a nut allergy?"

Debbie wheezed and nodded.

"Shit!" muttered Harry. "Is it serious? I only had a Snickers. Do you have your Epipen with you?"

Debbie nodded again, but the place was littered with bags of stuff the kids had collected and it wasn't clear which bag belonged to whom. Harry and Nikki both stood up and went to search through the stuff, but with only one hand each, they couldn't reach all the bags, and the ones they could, they couldn't search through with their double joined hand.

"Help me!" gasped Debbie. Nikki turned to look; her lips were swelling now, her face grossly distorted.

"Harry we have to do something fast!" Nikki cried.

"Come this way," Harry demanded and they shuffled back to where they had been sitting. Harry picked up Debbie's discarded phone and shoved it into Nikki's hand. Call for an ambulance, try and explain the location, then help me.

Harry was moving back to the piles of stuff as Nikki was trying to punch in the numbers on the unfamiliar phone. The constant sound of Debbie gasping for breath was vaguely reassuring that their time hadn't run out yet.

"Debbie, I need you to lie down over here in this patch of light, I'll help you ok." He said reassuringly.

"What's going on?" cried Lizzie and Jamal bursting into the group's hiding place at that precise moment.

"She's in anaphylactic shock; you have to untie us so we can help her."

"I don't know how!" said Lizzie.

"Then we'll manage," cried Harry sinking to his knees on the soft ground and passing the tray of surgical instruments he had brought to Nikki.

"You're not planning to intubate her here?" cried Nikki in alarm.

"And your plan?" asked Harry. "Nikki she will die," he hissed. "We have to help."

"Give me your lighter," Nikki commanded Jamal.

"Now!"

Jamal handed it over and then Nikki realised she couldn't hold it and sterilise the scalpel Harry was obviously planning on using.

"Hold it," she said passing it back. Jamal held the lighter and Nikki passed the scalpel blade through the flame until it glowed red at the edges. "Lizzie, get outside and guide the paramedics." Lizzie disappeared through the branches the noise of the leaves breaking the silence.

Silence.

"Now Nikki!" yelled Harry. "You make the hole, I'll add the tubing, we'll have to be perfectly in time!"

"I thought you were doing this," she answered.

"I can't do it on my own, Nikki we'll have to work together." Harry replied.

"Harry, I can't, we'll kill her."

"Just be grateful you've got your right hand free and I've got my left!"

"Harry I can't!"

"She's not got another chance Nikki! Come on! We can do this, we're a team you and me a good team. You can do it. You're always better than me in the end. Ready. On the count of three: One, Two, Three!"

Nikki stabbed and Harry jabbed the tube into the hole and there was a loud gasp as Debbie sucked air through her makeshift windpipe.

"Atta girl!" Harry said and rocked back away from Debbie as Lizzie guided the paramedics in. He reached around her with his left hand and gave her a quick hug.

"It's all about team work," he whispered into her hair.

"No, I think it's because you finally admitted I was better than you," she whispered back.

"I did not!" Harry claimed.

* * *

**Don't try this at home and watch out for the peanut allergies!**


	6. The Results

Chapter 6

The Results

Tim's team was rather less enthusiastic at the Scavenger Hunt final than they had expected. Debbie had been taken away by the paramedics. Lizzie had phoned Debbie's mum, but as none of them were next of kin they weren't allowed in the ambulance with her. The time being so short, the gang had stumbled across to the finishing desk with their bags of stuff, leaving Harry and Nikki to walk along behind still handcuffed together.

The student union president was whooping the assembled crowd into a fury of delight as he was displaying the entries from the previous teams, but when Tim claimed they had two of everything on the list the crowd went silent.

The collection buckets were passed through the crowd of students once more as Tim and his team presented their collection of items.

"But what we're really looking for," the president roared into the crowd. "Is what two things did you get from the Lyell Centre?"

There were oohs and ahhs from the crowd.

The president held up the remaining surgical instruments.

"You think this makes your team a winner?" he asked pointedly. The team of Post-docs moved forward dreaming that this was there chance of victory.

"Erm no, that was our medical stuff," Tim clarified.

"But there's only one piece. You claimed you had two of everything!"

"We did," insisted Tim. Look Debbie was on our team, she got sick and had to go to hospital, you all saw the ambulance. Our other piece of medical equipment was err used to keep her breathing."

"Oh we'll let you off then. But what do you have from the Lyell Centre?"

Lizzie pulled Harry and Nikki out onto the makeshift stage.

"May I present to you Dr Harry Cunningham and Dr Nicola Alexander from the Lyell Centre!"

A huge cheer went up from the crowd.

"Come on everyone, empty your pockets; that's worth at least a quid in the bucket!"

"And added Tim, Harry here has volunteered to be a stand-in member of our team, in Debbie's absence. We wouldn't want to break the rules and not be a team of four. It was lucky he was here, he saved her life, they both did."

There was another cheer.

The rest of the items were quickly gone through but the Post-Docs hadn't giving in to defeat yet.

"Where are your photo's? The kissing photo's" they insisted.

"One was on Debbie's phone."

"Weak!" shouted a post-doc. "If you really are going to beat the LSSE scavenger hunt record, we need another photo."

"Nikki," hissed Lizzie.

"What?" she whispered back. "You've got to make us win. We have to have a photo of a team member kissing a non team member."

"So where's the photo?" the post-docs insisted.

"Camera's at the ready!" shouted Lizzie. "Now!"

Nikki turned to Harry. "It is in aid of charity," she whispered and reached up to kiss him.

She pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes. "This one isn't," Harry said and leant in and kissed her again, harder this time.

They pulled apart again and stared at each other, there was something pulling them back together again, something it was impossible to resist. Harry reached up to cradle her face, his eyes never leaving hers searching her face to find out what she wanted and praying it was the same as what he wanted.

The crowd were loving it, the President was whooping again and the collection buckets jangling with the sound of coins being thrown in. Still on stage in front of it all, but in a world of their own were Harry and Nikki, their hands still handcuffed together; kissing each other as they had never kissed each other before, and nothing was going to make them stop.

The president proclaimed Tim's group the official LSSE Scavenger Hunt champions, and another great cheer went up.

"Hang on," said one of the Post-doc's looking through the list. "Where's your second Ann Summers item?"

"Oh those!" laughed Tim. "Right here!" He walked towards Harry and Nikki, startling them out of their embrace and flicked the quick release mechanism on the handcuffs they'd been wearing.

"They were fake!" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, they were real, just quick release!" smiled Tim.

"You could have told us!" Nikki spluttered.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Tim said.

"Would you mind if I kept hold of them?" Harry asked.

"Pervert," muttered Nikki but her eyes were smiling.

* * *

**Ann Summers is a lingerie and adult themed store but on the high street.**


	7. The Conclusion

Chapter 7

The Conclusion

"Where the hell have you two been?" demanded Leo as Harry and Nikki made it back to their desks shortly after 2pm.

"Oh just solving the Smithson case," Harry said nonchalantly.

"Humph!" muttered Leo.

"Nikki, you fill Leo in, and I'll go and check on Debbie." Harry suggested.

"Right ho," Nikki agreed.

Leo looked from one to the other, something was up but he couldn't tell what. The two of them had just agreed on something.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"The Smithson fire….," Nikki began and bustled Leo back in to his office.

Harry waited until Leo was out of sight and blew Nikki a kiss. "I'll see you later," he mouthed to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Give my love to Debbie," she called after him.

"Who's Debbie?" asked Leo. "And why are you smiling? What aren't you telling me? What have you two been up to? He stared at Nikki, but she didn't answer any of Leo's questions.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her, sat back in his chair and said, "I really hate Rag Week!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, do let me know. Internet erratic this week but lots of love to anyone who does review. Thanks.**


End file.
